


Office Etiquette

by GovernorKristique



Series: Spliced [3]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GovernorKristique/pseuds/GovernorKristique
Summary: After drawing herself a bath, Vera remembers a particularly interesting staff meeting. She misses the Joan who was full of surprises, and always quite...stimulating.
Relationships: Vera Bennett/Joan Ferguson
Series: Spliced [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020913
Kudos: 18





	Office Etiquette

**Author's Note:**

> This series needs to get a bit sexier, yeah? ;)

Exhausted, Vera fell into the comforts of her fluffy pillows and plush duvet. Her cheeks were rosy from the generous pour of white wine she treated herself to after yet another long day at Wentworth. She needed to clear her mind of the many questions that had been keeping her awake at night all week. What was going on with Joan? Had she truly forgotten who she was before? Vera checked under her bed, turned off the lamp on her nightstand, and glanced at her alarm clock. 9pm.

After tossing and turning for half an hour, Vera gave up on the idea of trying to get to sleep this early. Instead, she drew herself a warm bath and lit a few candles to quiet her mind. She opened the fridge to refill her wine glass, forgetting that she had already finished the bottle earlier this evening. She pulled a fresh one out from the wine rack, and opened the freezer for a few ice cubes to chill her drink. Vera stopped, and reached for the silver bottle with a blue aura. Zyr Vodka, one of Joan’s favourite spirits. Vera had forgotten about it.

After dropping a few ice cubes and pouring too much vodka into the tumbler glass that Joan had left behind, Vera made her way back to the bathroom. She braced herself for the burning sensation sure to follow as she took a big swig of her drink. Pleasantly surprised at the smooth and crisp taste, she untied the belt of her robe, dropped it to the floor, and stepped into the warm and comforting bath. Several sips of vodka later, she found herself reminiscing and longing for the days when the Joan Ferguson she used to know loved her. She missed the playful nature of the Russian woman, and the way she pushed Vera out of her comfort zone, sometimes for her own amusement.

\----

Vera hastily pulled into the parking lot and fumbled around for her swipe card. She had slept at Joan’s house last night, who began her shift an hour earlier than she did. She had drifted back to sleep after Joan kissed her goodbye, and woke up far too late. As she stepped onto the ground, her seatbelt caught, yanking her back. Vera fell flat on her ass into a dirty puddle of water.  _ Of course _ , she thought to herself,  _ of course I wore the fucking skirt today _ . Smoothing down her hair, she marched into the prison, hurried through security, and made her way towards her locker in the hopes that she had a spare uniform to change into.

“Good morning Ms. Bennett,” Joan’s delicious voice stopped her in her tracks. “Rough morning?”, she smirked, eyeing Vera’s wet skirt clinging to the curve of her toned ass. Vera could feel her cheeks blushing, “Just one of those days I suppose,” she swung the door of her locker open and sighed. “Something wrong, my dear?” the Governor tutted. “I was hoping I would’ve been smart enough to keep a spare uniform in my locker, but no such luck,” she said, disappointed. “Well that’s no trouble Ms. Bennett, here,” Joan opened an unclaimed locker and tossed Vera a skirt. “We keep a few extras around in case of any mishaps. No stockings unfortunately...” she grinned, moving towards her deputy. Vera looked around and realized they were alone in the staff room. Savouring the rare opportunity to flirt with her lover at work, Vera pulled Joan’s tie down, bringing her face closer. “I guess I won’t be wearing any underwear today Governor…”. 

Amused, Joan raised an eyebrow and whispered into Vera’s ear, “that is entirely inappropriate, I won’t have my deputy governor parading around with no knickers on like a slutty schoolgirl”, she rasped. She quickly pulled away as the door opened and Mr. Stewart entered the staff room. After giving a confused look to Vera, he acknowledged the Governor’s presence with a polite nod. 

“Ms. Bennett, follow me to my office, I’m sure we have some extra uniform pieces you can borrow. But in the future, you need to be more responsible.” 

“Yes Governor,” Vera said, struggling to hold back a smile.

Joan closed the door behind them as they entered her office, and began inputting the combination to her locked cabinet. “Uh, Governor? Any chance you have some secret pairs of stockings hidden away in that cabinet of yours?”

“Don’t be silly Vera, I meant what I said. No stockings, I can’t help you there,” she asserted. “Oh, alright...” Vera was confused. 

Joan opened her cabinet and hungrily looked at Vera. “I do, however, have a pair of panties you can borrow...and I think they’ll suit you quite well,” she purred.

She pressed the lacy black garment into Vera’s palm, “do take care of them, they’re sort of special to me,” she smiled.

“I can see why, they’re gorgeous,” Vera said as she admired them. “Change quickly my darling, remember we have a meeting with the guards in 10 minutes,” Joan kissed her on the cheek and left Vera standing in her office alone. She did as she was told, and draped her wet clothing over the tub in the Governor’s private bathroom. 

Vera took her seat next to the Governor and briefly reviewed the paperwork in front of her as the guards arrived. “Now Ms. Bennett, this meeting will be a little dry, but as my deputy I’ll need you to avoid distractions and stay focused the entire time. Do you think you can do that?” Joan asked. “Of course Governor,” Vera replied, confused. She always paid attention no matter how boring the meetings were. “Excellent,” Joan smiled.

“Thank you for being on time everyone,” Joan began “we’ll try to get through this meeting as quickly as possible, but we do have a number of documents to go over.”

Vera took notes more diligently than usual to show her boss that she was attentive. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Joan give her a playful wink. Strange, the Governor never usually dared to flirt with Vera outside the privacy of her office. 

Vera felt a sudden jolt between her legs. A tingling sensation coursed through her body, and she struggled to maintain her composure. She could feel her tiny cunt getting wet as the gentle vibrations teased her. She looked at Joan, who was purposefully avoiding eye contact as she continued speaking to the correctional staff. 

“The fourth document in the folder is a list of amendments being made to our policies. I expect that you will read it now, and we’ll continue our discussion in two minutes’ time to address any questions,” she continued. Once the guards were focused on the paperwork, Joan returned Vera’s urgent stare. She silently cocked her head to the side,  _ what the fuck Joan, _ she thought as she desperately tried to stop herself from squirming in her seat. 

Joan bit her lip to conceal her smile and glanced down. Vera followed her gaze, and saw the Governor discreetly holding a tiny remote in her hand under the table. Vera quietly tried to snatch it from her, and failed miserably. Amused at the nerve of her little mouse, Joan slipped it back into her pocket. Vera bit down on her pen, and tried to distract herself from the pulsing underneath her skirt.

Joan turned her attention back to the staff, “I know some of these amendments will mean that some of your regular duties are changing. While I’m sure this will not please everyone, I encourage each of you to remember your  _ place _ ”. Vera quietly gasped as the intensity of the vibrations got harder and faster. She glanced down and saw Joan’s hand in her pocket.  _ Fuck, what is she trying to do to me?  _ Vera wondered. She knew Joan was kinky, but not usually in public like this, and especially not in front of her employees! She tried crossing her legs but that only made the sensation feel even better. Her clit throbbed and she was dangerously close to the edge.

She swiftly kicked Joan under the table to get her attention. Joan could see that Vera was getting close to coming undone in front of everybody, which gave her a tantalizing sense of satisfaction.

“Ms. Bennett, what _ is _ the matter? Do you need to be excused?” she snapped. As Vera tried to ignore the quizzical looks of Mr. Jackson, Mr. Stewart, and Ms. Miles, she knew she needed to get out of there. 

“Sorry Governor,” she choked “just a really intense...muscle spasm.”

“Very well, get yourself to medical, I’m sure they’ll have something you can take,” Joan held Vera’s gaze as she stood up, and dared to push the button once more. It was too much to handle. Vera held her breath and turned to leave.

“Oh Ms. Bennett?” Joan called sweetly.

_ Is she fucking kidding? _ Vera stopped.

“Yes G-governor?” she muttered weakly.

“Take this USB with you,” she grinned as she discreetly pressed the remote into Vera’s palm. “You remember what we were working on last night?” 

Flashes of Joan relentlessly teasing Vera and bringing her to the edge of orgasm crossed her mind. She claimed it was a lesson in control, and would not let Vera come no matter how much she begged for it. 

“Yes, I remember,” she tensed.

Joan smirked and cocked her eyebrow, “Finish that off for me, will you?’

  
  


\----

Vera heard the soft splashing of water as she raised her hips, riding out the first orgasm she’d allowed herself to have in a long time. The tips of her fingers had crinkled, and the small candles surrounding her bath had burned down to their wicks. She didn’t know how long she had been there. As her muscles relaxed, tears rolled down her cheeks. It was far easier to hate Joan than to love her, but after her intimate encounter with the woman living in Joan’s body, pure hatred wasn’t possible anymore. There was something both sinister and comforting about the kiss they shared; almost like Joan Ferguson herself.


End file.
